


Demons

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance, The Network
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll show you mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Ripping, scraping. Nails to skin. Raking. Blood, tears, screams. Half formed moans and broken wails.

The devil was everywhere, filling his vision with a blur of red. White and black. Flashes of green and a crooked smirk. Words of endearment dripped like poison from chapped lips.

Frank writhed. Stilled, spent. Eyes flooded with tears even as honey filled his veins. A gloved hand caressed his cheek. Reality came crashing back. Heaven and Hell colliding into Earth.

"You asked for him. You wanted to see."

Frank buried his face to Billie Joe's neck. Shudder. Cough.

"Your demon _is_ worse than Gerard's."


End file.
